


The Dreams of a Killer

by WriterByMidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dean Dreams, Dean Has Issues, Dean Has Nightmares, Dean Whump, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester Whump, Dean-Centric, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mark of Cain, Mild Gore, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, One Shot, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychopath Dean, Short One Shot, moc!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterByMidnight/pseuds/WriterByMidnight
Summary: A look inside one of Dean's recurrent hellish nightmares while he bore the Mark of Cain.





	

_Has it never occurred to you? Have you never mused upon the fact that you're living my life in reverse?_  
Dean could never rid Cain's sour words from his dreams. Every night it gnawed at his nightmares, his unconscious brain did everything in it's reach to dwell on it. Guilt can take a hell of a toll on you. Even as Dean slept, the pain from the mark seared through his veins; Ice cold and molten hot simultaneously. He would be shocked awake in a cold sweat just to drift off shortly after to another nightmare. They were all so similar.

 _First you'd kill Crowley. There'd be some strange mixed feelings on that one, but you'd have your reason, you'd get it done. No remorse._  
Many a night Dean spent dreaming of how many times he'd almost killed Crowley. Fantasizing about how he'd assassinate Crowley. Cain was right, there was plenty of reasons to sack the bastard. Slicing a deep red smile into Crowley's throat and watching him bleed out on the floor, gasping for air. Or maybe torturing him first. Chaining him up and dragging out his death nice and slow.  
No.

 _And then you'd kill the angel, Castiel. Now that one, that I suspect would hurt something awful._  
Dean would make Castiel's death quick so Cas couldn't beg for mercy. It would have to be deceptive. Possibly leading him straight into a trap where Dean could shoot him in the brain with angel blade bullets. It would have to be carefully planned for Castiel knew Dean too well, he knew when he wasn't himself.  
_No._

 _Then would come the murder you'd never survive. The one that would finally turn you into as much as a savage as it did me._  
Dean would come for Sam while he was asleep. He would grip the First Blade tightly, and approach his brother slowly. Dean would hide the knife behind his back, and then wake Sam with his free hand. Sam would jump, his nerves on edge.  
"What's wrong?" Sam would ask.  
Dean would stand still as he shook his head. "Look at me, Sammy." He would request, leading Sam into a false sense of security.  
Sam would gaze at him with a puppy-like confusion before Dean revealed the blade and swiftly stab Sam in the stomach; Not leaving time for Sam to react. Dean would pull the First Blade from Sam's torso, leaving a spurting gouge. Dean would rest his hand in his brothers warm blood, ripping the flesh further; Animalistically.  
Sam's eyes would tear up from pain and he would mouth a solemn ' _why_ ' before the light would fade from his hazel eyes as he fell dea-  
_**NO.**_

Dean jolted awake from the same torturous dream, for the thousandth time. A single glittering tear gliding over his cheekbone.  
"No _._ "


End file.
